Black Sasuke
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Berpacaran dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baik, lembut dan tampan itu benar-benar membuat hati Sakura selalu dipenuhi bunga-bunga musim semi. Hingga ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda, di mana kekasihnya itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat arogan, liar dan... menggairahkan.


.

 **Black Sasuke © Hezlin Cherry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Berpacaran dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baik, lembut dan tampan itu benar-benar membuat hati Sakura selalu dipenuhi bunga-bunga musim semi. Hingga ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda, dimana kekasihnya itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat arogan, liar dan... menggairahkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

.

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

↖ _ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Sebuah perkataan manis nan lembut tersebut selalu mengalun dengan indahnya, menciptakan sebuah memori yang takkan bisa di hapus begitu saja. Perkataan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura selalu terbayang-bayang karenanya.

Jelas saja, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu sampai sekarang masih tak percaya jika ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih tampan, baik hati, dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut di manapun mereka berada. Walau tak jarang hal itu justru membuat Sakura malu sendiri karena kekasihnya benar-benar perhatian padanya hingga membuat teman-temannya iri.

Saat ini pun gadis yang memiliki rambut indah seperti bunga Sakura itu masih terjaga dari tidurnya hanya untuk menunggu sebuah pesan sebelum tidur dari sang kekasih. _Emerald_ indahnya masih setia menatap ponsel di sebelahnya.

Tersentak karena getar ponsel yang cukup kuat, kini Sakura segera meraih benda tipis persegi panjang itu dan mengeceknya.

Sebuah senyum manis sukses mengembang di wajah cantik gadis Haruno itu kala membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

 _ **From : Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **"Maaf baru mengirim pesan. Aku yakin kau telah tertidur. Mimpi indah Sakura-ku. Aku menyayangimu."**_

Dengan cepat Sakura membalas.

 _ **To: Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **"Tak apa. Ini baru mau tidur kok. Aku juga menyayangimu Sasuke-kun. Selamat tidur."**_

Dan akhirnya _emerald_ meneduhkan itu terpejam dengan wajah tersenyum manis untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan hubungan keduanya masih berjalan lancar. Mereka selalu berkirim pesan singkat hanya untuk mengingatkan agar tidak lupa makan dan istirahat teratur. Walaupun Sasuke merupakan seorang yang sangat aktif di OSIS, ia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Tentu saja ketuanya adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze sang pemilik sekolah. Dan itu tak membuatnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar bermesraan dengan Sakura.

Tapi kekasih gadis musim semi itu tak pernah lupa untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Sakura dan saling mengucapkan kata-kata sebelum tidur. Kadang juga Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Sakura berangkat ke sekolah, meskipun hanya dengan berjalan kaki dan jarak rumah Sakura yang tak bisa dibilang dekat. Tapi mereka menikmati itu semua.

Hingga sejak tadi malam, Sakura benar-benar khawatir karena tak mendapat satupun pesan maupun telepon dari Sasuke. Bahkan ia telah menelpon sang kekasih berkali-kali tapi tak juga di angkat. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Berjalan di koridor sekolah sendirian seperti ini membuatnya berpikir untuk menemui Sasuke di ruang OSIS. Walau ia sangat takut jika kedatangannya hanya akan mengganggu.

"Sakura!"

Ia sangat tahu suara ini. Berbalik, Sakura mencoba melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya dan ternyata benar. Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lembut membalasnya.

Sedikit berlari menghampiri Sakura membuat kacamata bening dengan _frame_ berwarna hitam yang setia membingkai kedua _onyx_ nya itu sedikit merosot kebawah. Tapi hal itu tak mengurangi tingkat ketampanannya.

Dengan terengah Sasuke berkata, "maaf semalam tak menjawab telponmu," mengambil napas ia melanjutkan, "aku benar-benar sibuk kemarin seharian membantu si _dobe_ mengurus berkas daftar ulang para murid baru, hingga aku tidur sangat cepat semalam."

"Ah, tak apa Sasuke- _kun_. Kau pasti lelah." Jawab Sakura sedikit mengerti dengan tingkat kesibukan sang kekasih. "Aku...hanya ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum ti-tidur..." Cicitnya lagi sambil menunduk menahan rona merah yang mulai merambati wajah putihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karenanya. Tangan kekarnya terulur untuk mengangkat wajah Sakura agar kembali menatapnya. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ saling berpandangan menyelami pesona masing-masing.

Bahkan mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti dua orang tokoh pemeran utama dalam opera sabun sekarang. Terlebih latar tempat yang masih berada di koridor sekolah membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian siswa lain yang hilir mudik melewatinya maupun berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menonton dan beberapa bersiul-siul tengil menggoda pasangan _raven_ dan _pink_ tersebut.

Sasuke berdehem sebelum berucap untuk menetralisir kegugupannya. Walaupun ia merupakan lelaki yang menjadi pujaan di sekolah, tapi ia bisa benar-benar sangat gugup jika dihadapkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura yang ia sukai sejak SMP dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu biarkan malam ini aku yang menelponmu." Ucap Sasuke gugup, "Aku... juga ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum terlelap."

Sakura mengangguk dengan tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Dalam hati, dirinya selalu bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat sempurna seperti Sasuke. Itu membuatnya benar-benar menjadi wanita paling beruntung sedunia.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Sakura yang kini telah menjadi murid tingkat akhir itupun baru saja pulang dari tempat bimbingan belajar. Ia memang rutin memperdalam materi pelajaran yang dianggapnya sukar. Sehingga gadis merah muda ini telah memiliki jadwal khusus yaitu 2 minggu sekali untuk bimbel dari pulang sekolah hingga malam.

"Hufftt, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Gerutu gadis pemilik mata _emerald_ itu seraya berjalan cepat melewati sebuah taman yang cukup gelap dan sepi sendirian.

"Jalanan sungguh menyeramkan." Gumamnya lagi sambil menelisikkan _emerald_ jernihnya gelisah memandang taman bermain di sekelilingnya. Ia takut kalau-kalau ada penampakan hantu yang nemplok di ayunan taman itu seperti dalam film-film _horror_ yang sering ditontonnya.

" _Hyaa_ ~"

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat mendengar sebuah pekikan wanita. Dengan cepat ia bergegas kearah sumber suara. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang dalam bahaya pikirnya. Dan mungkin dirinya bisa sedikit membantu karena Sakura selalu membawa benda seperti gunting kuku yang memiliki pisau lipat dibaliknya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan sumber suara.

Ternyata ada sepasang muda mudi yang tengah asyik bercumbu di balik dinding pembatas taman ini.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat _emerald_ Sakura semakin membulat sempurna menatapnya, melainkan lelaki yang sedang mencumbu maupun melumat ganas seorang gadis berhelai merah darah dihadapannya. Ya, Sakura mengenalinya. Lelaki berambut _raven_ mencuat kebelakang itu...

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Lirihnya tak percaya akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Sakura benar-benar _shock_! Sampai-sampai tas sekolah yang sedari tadi didekapnya itupun refleks terjatuh. Menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua pasangan yang sedang dibutakan napsu disana.

Lelaki yang sibuk mengeksploitasi bibir _sexy_ wanita merah di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya. _Onyx_ nya menatap sebuah tas sekolah dengan gantungan _strawberry_ dan _uchiwa_ kecil yang sangat ia kenali itu dengan tatapan kaget. Melangkah pergi untuk memungut tas tersebut, dia sedikit menyeringai dan membuat wanita merah di belakangnya menatap bingung.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan sang pemuas napsu.

"Eh, tapi-!" Wanita malam itu memekik tak terima tapi tak dipedulikan oleh sang pria yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu Sakura dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan linglung. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuh mungilnya yang benar-benar lemas pada dinding tembok pembatas jalan yang cukup tinggi. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat melihat kekasih tampannya sedang menyumbu wanita selain dirinya dengan sangat liar. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pria tadi.

Apakah benar itu Sasuke _-kun_ nya? Sasuke kekasihnya yang selalu kalem dan lembut terhadapnya? Sasuke yang tidak mungkin berbuat seliar itu. Bahkan dirinya saja tak pernah mendapatkan ciuman seliar itu dari sang kekasih. _Well yeah_ , walaupun baru beberapa minggu ini dia resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Hei!"

Deg!

Sakura menegang. Ia hapal benar suara ini. Apakah pria yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu mengikutinya hingga kemari? Batinnya.

"Kau meninggalkan ini." Ucap lelaki _raven_ itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah tas milik Sakura.

"I-itu kan tasku!" Pekik Sakura.

"Hn. Ini, ambillah."

Dengan ragu Sakura mendekat untuk mengambil tas miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya dipojokkan begitu saja hingga membentur dinding.

BRUK!

"Akh!" Sakura memekik kaget.

"Hn, kau tadi melihatku ya Sakura?" Dengan tatapan _onyx_ yang tajam, pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Kedua tangan kekarnya telah mendekap kedua tangan Sakura agar tak bisa bergerak. Ia menyesap aroma tubuh gadis musim semi itu dalam.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Kau bu-bukan Sasuke- _kun_ ku!" Jerit Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri agar pria yang sedang mendekapnya ini tak dapat menangkup bibir ranumnya. "Lepas- Hmmpphh-!"

Terlambat.

Ya, kini pria itu telah mendapatkan bibir Sakura yang sangat menggoda di matanya. Ia mengecap seluruh benda kenyal tak bertulang itu secara liar. Pria itu juga tampak ingin melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk tapi Sakura tetap bungkam tak mengijinkan lidah pria itu masuk.

"Hmphh- Hmphh-!"

Sakura terus saja meronta semakin kuat hingga ciuman dengan pria itu terlepas. Walau sempat ia akui jika Sasuke yang ini benar-benar seorang pencium ulung.

"Hosh! Hosh!"

"KAUUU! SIAPA KAU?! KAU BUKAN SASUKE YANG KUKENAL!" Geram Sakura tepat didepan wajah tampan bak malaikat milik Sasuke.

"Hn, tepat." Ucapnya seraya meraih beberapa helaian rambut panjang Sakura dan menyesapnya lembut lalu kembali menatapkan _onyx_ nya pada _emerald_ indah yang menuntut jawaban darinya. "Aku memang bukan Sasuke- _kun_ mu! Tapi aku adalah _Black Sasuke_." Lanjutnya lagi lengkap dengan seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Eh, A-apa maksudmu?!" Sakura bingung.

Ya, wajah lelaki dihadapannya ini memang persis dengan wajah kekasihnya. Hanya saja lelaki ini terlihat lebih _sexy_ dan liar dengan gaya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan dia juga tak mengenakan kacamata seperti Sasukenya. Ya, pria dihadapannya terlihat arogan karena tak memakai kacamata yang membuatnya tampak bijaksana seperti biasanya.

Menyeringai, pria itu mulai menjelaskan. "Aku memang kekasihmu, tapi bukan Sasuke yang payah itu." Pria yang mengaku Sasuke itu sedikit menghela napas, "aku adalah dirinya yang satu lagi, yang akan mengambil alih Sasuke berkepribadian lemah itu saat dia tertidur." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura terdiam tak percaya akan penjelasan _Black Sasuke_ di hadapannya. "Omong kosong!" Desisnya.

"Huh, aku sangat tau kalau kau adalah kekasih diriku yang satunya lagi. Karena aku tau bahwa Sasuke yang lemah itu sudah lama menyukaimu dan baru bisa mendapatkanmu beberapa hari lalu, _che_." Pria itu berdecih membuat Sakura semakin tak percaya, "Menurutku itu terlalu lamban! Menyukai seorang gadis sejak SMP, tapi baru sekarang mendapatkannya. Dia memang payah!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ja-jangan menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke- _kun_!" Sungut Sakura mengundang tatapan tak suka dari Sasuke hitam dihadapannya.

"Huh, aku bukannya menjelekkan diriku yang payah itu, hanya saja jika itu adalah aku, maka tak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menaklukkan gadis-gadis yang kusuka." Ujarnya lagi kini kembali mendekati Sakura.

Sakura yang sadar akan pergerakannya itu dengan kuat mendorong Sasuke agar tak menyentuhnya lagi.

BUK!

"Tidak! Jika memang tubuhmu adalah milik Sasuke- _kun_ juga, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menjelek-jelekkan dan bertingkah semaumu!" Refleks Sakura memekik. Ia tak bisa terima jika memang sang kekasih memiliki kepribadian ganda dan pribadi yang ini benar-benar seorang yang haus akan wanita.

"Karena... Karena aku yakin Sasuke- _kun_ ku lebih baik darimu!" Lanjutnya lagi.

" _Che_! Kau bisa apa? Selagi Sasuke yang payah itu tertidur, maka akulah yang menguasai tubuh ini!" Sahut Sasuke yang mulai geram akan kekasih dirinya yang satunya lagi itu.

"A-aku juga tak mau disentuh oleh dirimu yang ini!" Sakura masih saja memuntahkan kata-kata penolakannya.

"Ck, baiklah jika kau tak mau melayaniku. Dengan mudah aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih cantik dan _sexy_ darimu." Decaknya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis manis Haruno ini masih terdiam tak bergeming menatap punggung tegap kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hati sesungguhnya ia juga tak rela jika _Black Sasuke_ sampai mencumbu dan bercinta dengan wanita lain. Bagaimanapun juga itu masih menggunakan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tidak...Hiks... Sasuke- _kun_..." Ia terisak dalam keheningan malam.

Miris memang situasinya saat ini, mungkin akan ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke jika pria itu sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya besok.

.

.

.

Pagi telah mejelang, tampak gadis berhelaian merah muda ini baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan hendak menutup pintu pagar sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

' _Semalam Sasuke-_ kun _tak menghubungiku, apa ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain di luar sana?_ ' Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan kekasih tampannya yang tak juga menghubunginya semalam.

Setelah menutup pintu pagar, betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Ia melihat sang kekasih yang memenuhi pikirannya baru-baru ini tengah menunggunya dibalik pagar. Bahkan sang kekasih rela mengunggunya di tengah hujan salju begini hanya menggunakan mantel musim dinginnya tanpa sebuah payung, terlihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan dingin.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura segera menyerbu serta memeluk Sasukenya dan memayunginya bersamaan. "Kau.. Menungguku? Hingga kedinginan begini?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya, kini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan dingin sang kekasih, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang payung.

"Hn, aku ingin berangkat bersamamu." Sasuke berujar dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan sedikit senyuman untuk gadisnya.

"Ta-tapi tak perlu sampai begini~ di sini 'kan dingin..." Cicit Sakura seraya berjinjit untuk memberaihkan tumpukan salju di atas kepala _raven_ Sasuke. Membuat pemilik kepala itu tak bisa menahan senyum dan semburat merah di wajah pucatnya. "Nanti kau bisa masuk angin-!"

Pria tampan berkacamata itu sedikit merunduk untuk mengecup singkat bibir mungil yang selalu cerewet itu agar terdiam.

"Cup."

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_... I-ini kan di depan rumahku..." Gagap Sakura menahan malu akibat keberanian sang kekasih yang mengecupnya tiba-tiba didepan rumahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat gadisnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Hn, maaf semalam entah kenapa aku sudah terlelap dan tak menghubungimu."

Sakura yakin bahwa didepannya saat ini adalah Sasukenya yang biasa. Bukan _Black Sasuke_ semalam. "Hmm. Tak apa Sasuke- _kun_ , yang penting sekarang kau masih bersamaku."

Masih menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih, mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan ditemani beberapa pembicaraan ringan keduanya. Kini Sasuke yang telah memegang payung. Walau udara sangat dingin tapi jika bergandengan tangan begini bisa saling mengalirkan kehangatan dan sekarang atmosfer dingin itu pun benar-benar tak masalah bagi mereka.

Mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

Hingga tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah berada tak jauh dari sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh lalu mendadak tak sadarkan diri. Membuat Sakura panik dan segera meminta bantuan seseorang untuk membantunya mengangkat sang kekasih ke UKS.

.

.

"Uchiha- _san_ terkena _anemia_ , makanya dia pingsan." Jelas salah satu guru yang bertugas di UKS. "Sebaiknya biarkan dia beristirahat dulu di sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

" _Arigatou_ Shizune- _sensei_ , aku akan menjaganya."

"Ya kau boleh menjaganya tapi jangan sampai membuatnya terbangun. Karena sepertinya dia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini." Jelasnya lagi memberikan sedikit jeda, "dan...saat kuperiksa, aku melihat banyak _kiss mark_ di sekitar leher bagian bawahnya." Shizune menjelaskan dengan ekspresi tak enak seperti menahan malu telah mengatakan ini sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara Sakura menegang tak percaya, " _kiss mark_?" gumamnya sambil menelisik tubuh tegap sang kekasih yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Ia menyibak sedikit seragam Sasuke untuk melihatnya sendiri dan ternyata benar. Tampak ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekujur bagian leher ke bawah.

 _'Huh, ini pasti ulahnya_ Black Sasuke _! Aku benar-benar membencinyaaaa! walaupun Sasuke yang satunya lagi itu benar-benar tampak menggoda. Tapi tidak! Aku tak akan tertipu oleh lelaki penggoda itu!' Inner_ Sakura menjerit frustasi.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Sakura mengunggu kekasihnya beristirahat. Hingga sebuah lenguhan yang dia yakin berasal dari Sasuke itu segera membuatnya bangkit dari kursi tunggunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Kau sudah bangun?" Ujar Sakura riang sudah menghampiri Sasuke di atas pembaringan.

Sasuke mengerjapkan _onyx_ nya yang masih tampak sembab itu. Dan menoleh menatap Sakura dengan seringai _sexy_ nya membuat Sakura _blushing_.

"Sayangnya Sasuke- _kun_ mu masih tertidur..."

Deg!

'Dia _Black Sasuke_!' Pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"KAU!? Cepat kembalikan Sasuke- _kun_!" Sentak Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring dihadapannya.

"Huh, berisik!" Kini Sasuke telah membalikkan posisi Sakura sehingga berada di bawahnya, di dalam kungkungannya. "Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu lemah hingga mudah sekali tubuh ini ku ambil alih!"

"TIDAK! Ma-mau apa kau?!" Sakura kembali memekik histeris melihat Sasuke dihadapannya itu bukan Sasukenya yang lembut tapi Sasuke yang liar dan arogan.

"Hn, kau tak suka? Padahal kan aku masih Sasuke kekasihmu, eh Sakura?" Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak pada Sakura.

Pria bermata setajam elang itu semakin menyeringai menatap raut ketakutan gadis di bawahnya. Baginya itu sangat menyenangkan. Kini tangannya sudah bergerak nakal menyingkap baju seragam Sakura dari bawah. Dan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ya, dia telah menangkupkan tangan kanannya pada salah satu bukit kembar milik Sakura. Sasuke meremasnya kuat hingga membuat Sakura memekik kaget.

"Akhh! JA-JANGAAANN!" Erang Sakura dan refleks menggerakkan tangannya yang terbebas dari cengkraman Sasuke untuk menamparnya.

PLAK!

"Hosh! Hosh!"

'Kami _-_ Sama _...aku nyaris diperkosa oleh_ Black Sasuke!' Batin Sakura lega telah terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke hitam itu sambil menekan kuat jantung sialannya yang telah berdebar-debar akibat ulah pribadi gelap sang kekasih.

"Hn, apa yang terjadi padaku Sakura?" Kata-kata Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dan kembali berbalik menatap sang kekasih yang sedang memegangi sebelah wajahnya yang memerah akibat tamparan Sakura.

Sasuke segera mengambil kacamata kesayangannya yang berada di atas meja nakas untuk dipakainya. "Dan...kenapa wajahku terasa sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Di sini Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah pada sang kekasih, dia telah menamparnya dan merasakan debaran yang sangat kuat. Sakura sadar tak seharusnya pikirannya bercabang begini. Harusnya hanya boleh ada satu Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke dan mengusap bekas tamparan diwajah tampan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Sasuke- _kun_... Kau tadi pingsan, dan aku membawamu kemari." Jelas Sakura masih mengusap perlahan wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Hn, maafkan aku telah membuatmu cemas." Sasuke membalas perlakuan Sakura, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menangkup wajah cantik gadis musim seminya yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya itu.

"Humm, Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun,_ aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

Sakura mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dialah yang bersalah disini. Membuat Sasuke berpikir sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Sasuke seraya mengacak lembut surai merah muda milik gadisnya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau minggu nanti kita pergi ke Bioskop?"

"Eh? Kita akan nonton film Sasuke- _kun_?" Seru Sakura riang, sekejap menghilangkan keraguan dan rasa bersalahnya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa lega kalau kekasihnya sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_... Ya-yakin nih kita nonton di sini?" Cicit Sakura tak percaya akan perubahan rencana yang begitu mendadak ini.

"Hn. Yakin Sakura. Ayo masuk!" Titah Sasuke pada sang kekasih agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sepi ini karena kedua orang tuanya sedang tak berada di rumah dan kakak lelakinya tengah pergi entah kemana.

'Glek!'

Sakura kembali menegup ludah gugup. Ya, baru pertama ini kekasihnya membawanya kerumah. Terlebih hanya bersua saja.

Terang saja ia gugup. Seharusnya mereka menonton film di Bioskop. Tapi gagal karena tiket film yang mereka inginkan sudah habis terjual hari ini. Hal itu membuat Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membeli kaset lain saja dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada film _Hollywood_ yang menjadi _hot new_ s akhir-akhir ini di daerahnya dan mengajak Sakura menonton di rumahnya.

Dan di sini lah ia berada. Gadis manis berhelaian merah muda panjang terurai yang mengenakan dress _tosca_ sebatas lutut dengan aksen renda untuk mempermanis penampilannya di kencan pertama itu kini tengah duduk manis di atas karpet tebal yang menjadi alasnya dalam sebuah kamar pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Kamar ini cukup luas dengan berbagai perlengkapan dan elektronik seperti _Home theater_ di dalamnya.

Ia sedang menunggu sang kekasih untuk menyetel film yang akan mereka tonton.

Ya, pilihan mereka berdua jatuh pada film ' _Fifty Shades of Grey'_ salah satu film _Hollywood_ paling romantis yang pernah ada walaupun di dalamnya banyak terdapat adegan dewasa yang dapat menggugah birahi siapapun yang menontonnya, tapi itu tak membuat keduanya mengurungkan niat untuk menontonnya.

Mereka berdua tampak serius menonton film tersebut, bahkan suasana di kamar Sasuke saat ink benar-benar hening. Hanya suara-suara dalam filmlah yang terdengar. Terlebih _scane_ yang sedang mereka tonton sekarang yaitu merupakan _scane_ yang sangat ehem erotis.

 _Scane_ di mana sang pria -Grey- tengah mencumbu mesra kekasihnya -Anastasia- yang telah ia ikat sebelumnya. Tentunya hal itu membuat sang kekasih tak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat akan perlakuan prianya. Adegan tersebut terus berlanjut, bahkan lebih panas lagi dari sebelumnya. Membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura yang tengah menonton adegan itu hanya bisa terkesiap. Bahkan menelan _saliva_ pun rasanya susah sekali bagi mereka.

Sakura merasa canggung akan keadaan ini, ia menggerakkan _emerald_ nya untuk menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya yang sedang serius menatap layar kaca. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura bisa melihat jelas bahwa kekasihnya itu seperti sedang menahan napas dan birahi saat melihat adegan erotis dihadapannya.

Kembali Sakura memerah sendiri membayangkan jika adegan film tersebut benar-benar terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke suatu saat nanti. Tapi di tepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut, ia belum mau memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk meneguk jus _strawberry_ yang telah disediakan Sasuke untuknya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menggapai gelas bertangkai tinggi berisi cairan merah muda kental yang berada di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi betapa kagetnya dia saat tak sengaja tangannya justru bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin meraih remote _AC_ di sebelahnya.

Ya, Sasuke benar-benar kepanasan melihat adegan dewasa dihadapannya. Ia berinisiatif menaikkan suhu _AC_ kamarnya agar bisa mendinginkan atmosfer saat ini.

Deg!

Berdebar. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya saat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_..." Cicit Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Sakura..." Balas Sasuke sambil menatap lembut manik hijau klorofil meneduhkan itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan. Hingga wajah keduanya semakin bergerak maju kedepan untuk mempersempit jarak yang ada. Dan...

"Cup."

Kedua bibir kenyal tak bertulang itu akhirnya bertemu, menempel ketat satu sama lain. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan sampai kecupan tersebut lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lunatan penuh napsu dan gairah.

Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi bagaimana tampangnya saat ini. Ia sadar benar wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat. Tapi yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah pesona dan gairahnya terhadap kekasih tampannya saja.

Tatapan Sasuke yang biasanya kalem kini berkilat nakal saat mencumbu Sakura. Pria tampan Uchiha itu juga sudah melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari sisinya. Sungguh sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sasuke menginginkan sang kekasih, menyentuh Sakuranya lebih intim lagi tapi selalu ia tahan.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya untuk saat ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan aktivitanya yang sudah mulai melepasi kancing-kancing _dress_ bagian dada yang dikenakan sang kekasih. Hingga menyembul lah dua buah bukit kembar milik Sakura yang masih terbalut _bra_ motif renda berwarna _pink_ dihadapannya. Napas Sasuke semakin memburu melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke meremasnya membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan.

Ia masih melumat bibir ranum rasa _cherry_ milik gadisnya secara ganas. Seolah tak ingin terlewatkan seinci pun. Hingga ia melihat wajah Sakura semakin memerah dengan napas tersengal menandakan bahwa sang kekasih sudah kehabisan _oksigen_. Dengan tak rela, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Membiarkan Sakura meraup _oksigen_ sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia kembali melumat dan mengeksploitasi bibir itu tanpa ampun sambil kedua tangannya tetap meremas-remas gemas dada Sakura.

Kini daerah jajahan Sasuke sudah merambat di sekitar leher jenjang Sakura. Ia menyesap kuat leher sang kekasih sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan pada leher putih gadisnya.

Sakura sendiri juga tak bisa menolak, ia ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya lebih, seperti _scane_ dalam film dihadapannya. Bahkan film yang tadi mereka tonton itu kini sudah tak mereka pedulikan lagi.

Pergerakan Sasuke semakin liar, kini ia sudah merebahkan tubuh mungil Sakura pada karpet tebal di bawahnya.

Sontak Sakura kembali memekik saat bibir tipis Sasuke semakin ke bawah menuju area dada dan tangan kanan lelaki itu telah menyusup ke balik celana dalam miliknya. Tangan itu telah menyentuh area paling sensitif miliknya.

"Hyaa~ Sasuke- _kun_...!" Desahnya. Ia mulai sadar jika Sasukenya tak akan seliar ini.

"Hn, kau menyukainya 'kan sayang?" Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya yang sudah berada di daerah sekitar dada Sakura, "Hn...Sasuke- _kun_ mu sangat mudah aku ambil alih." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai dan ingin melepas pengait _bra_ milik Sakura tapi tak berhasil karena Sakura dengan cepat menepisnya.

PLAK!

"Tidak! A-aku tak mau di sentuh olehmu _Black Sasuke_!" Ya, Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke dihadapannya ini bukanlah Sasuke- _kun_ nya. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dan mendorong _Black Sasuke_ yang masih terdiam menatapnya tak percaya dengan memegang sebelah pipinya yang terkena tamparan Sakura.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" Sakura kembali memekik sambil mengancingkan kembali pakaiannya. Ia merasa hina telah di nodai oleh Sasuke yang liar ini. "Aku hanya ingin disentuh oleh Sasuke- _kun_ saja... Hiks.. " Sakura terisak.

"BERISIK!" Sentak Sasuke. "Kau selalu saja mengatakan kau menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ payah itu! Tak tahu kah kau kalau aku ini juga Sasuke mu!" Tegas pria bermanik _onyx_ ini dengan tatapan nyalang membuat Sakura terdiam karenanya. "Aku ini juga Sasuke! Hanya keperibadian kami saja yang berbeda!"

"..." Sakura masih terdiam mencoba meresapi perkataan _Black Sasuke_ dihadapannya.

"Begini-begini aku juga mencintaimu brengsek!" Sasuke benar-benar meluapkan emosinya dengan memukul-mukul jantungnya seolah menunjukkan pada Sakura jika ia memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke yang satunya lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke ja-jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Ucap Sakura yang mulai cemas.

"Tak bisakah kau menerima keadaan diriku ini dan mencintaiku layaknya kau mencintai diriku yang satunya lagi Sakura?" Dengan pandangan meredup, Sasuke kembali meyakinkan Sakura. Sakuranya yang telah lama dicintainya dalam diam dan membiarkan kepribadiannya yang satunya lagi lah yang memilikinya.

Gadis merah muda ini terenyuh akan kata-kata _Black Sasuke_ yang sejatinya juga merupakan kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat Sakura menyerbu Sasuke, mendekapnya erat.

Bodoh, ya, memang Sakura sangat bodoh karena membedakan kepribadian unik sang kekasih.

"Ma-maafkan Aku Sasuke- _kun_... Hiks..." gumam Sakura disertai isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Bahkan kedua _emerald_ indahnya telah basah, "A-aku...aku..."

"Hn, Sakura...kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara lembut Sasuke yang biasanya menyadarkan Sakura. Mendongak ia menatap _onyx_ lembut yang berbeda dengan _onyx_ penuh gairah barusan. Sadar jika ini adalah sosok kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura... Apa kau menangis karena perbuatanku yang memaksamu melakukan hal yang tak kau sukai?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Miris melihat kekasih merah jambunya dalam kondisi sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan di leher jenjang yang ia tau pasti itu adalah perbuatannya. Terlebih gadisnya juga...menangis?

"Tidak Sasuke- _kun_...aku tak apa..." Sakura menggeleng dan memandang lembut _onyx_ mengagumkan milik kekasihnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku tau, pasti 'dia' yang telah membuatmu menangis!"

Sakura sadar, "dia' yang di maksud Sasuke di sini pasti adalah _Black Sasuke_.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki keperibadian ganda, aku pikir itu tak masalah. Tapi aku juga takut jika memberitahumu maka kau akan menjauhiku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi Sakura!" Seru Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura seolah tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini hanya karena kepribadiannya yang satunya lagi.

"Walau bagaimanapun keperibadianmu, aku tetap mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_!" Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke kaget lalu kemudian tersenyum karena jawaban tak terduga kekasihnya ini.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun yang ini maupun yang satunya lagi... Bagaimanapun juga kalian tetaplah Sasuke- _kun_ milikku..." Sakura semakin memerah saat mengatakan ini. Ia semakin memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu? Kau...juga mencintaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk menanggapinya tanpa tau jika _Black Sasuke_ telah kembali.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menggendongnya _a la bridal style_ ke atas ranjang dan menjatuhkannya perlaha. "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang tadi hemmm...?"

Sakura melotot dan hanya bisa memekik, ia kecolongan lagi di sini.

"Kyaaa~ _Black Sasuke-kun_...!?"

"Jangan berisik Sakura! Nikmati saja!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang sebelum kembali memanjakan setiap inci tubuh gadis merah muda dihadapannya dengan ciuman, jilatan, serta gigitan menggairahkan darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~FIN~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uwaaahhh maafkan aq yang kembali menghadirkan fict mecuuumm begini, ╮(╯3╰)╭Hanya sebuah fict ringan yang terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah aq baca. Dan mungkin akhir2 ini Hezlin hanya akan membuat fict OS, karena mau lanjutin fic MC yang lainnya masih cari wangsit dulu heheh...**

 **Yosh semoga suka, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak jika sudah membacanya.. Hihihi...**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


End file.
